


左灯右行

by Knivergils



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M, Twincest, VD, mVmD, 维吉尔×但丁
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9356819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils
Summary: 全篇大幅重修。混合宇宙。





	1. Chapter 1

　　维吉尔坐在阳台的藤椅上，手里端着已经凉了的红茶，看着坐在对面的另一个维吉尔，叹了一口足有五秒钟的气。Vergil玩看着手里的最新款智能手机头都没抬，无视了那位跟他同名同姓的男人展示肺活量的行为。  
　　维吉尔见他不理自己，就放下杯子叩了叩桌面，Vergil这才勉为其难地抬起头来。  
　　“你什么时候回去？”维吉尔直截了当地问。  
　　“没想好。”对面很淡定地继续玩手机。  
　　维吉尔很想把红茶泼到他脸上，但是良好的教养阻止了他的恶行。  
　　“我帮不了你，真的。”  
　　“我知道。”Vergil终于会熟练地发短信了，“要是我知道你这么没用，我就不来找你了。”  
　　教育自己弟弟失败了没能给你提供经验真是对不起啊！维吉尔再次忍住了揍人的冲动，坐回椅子里，靠在柔软的靠垫上。  
　　“你坦率点跟他说清楚你的想法不就完了。”  
　　Vergil抬起眼睛看维吉尔，眼神像是在看一个智障。维吉尔理解Dante了，跟这人沟通真的很困难！  
　　“我没让你直接跟他说正事。”  
　　“你拐弯抹角到最后不也没成功？”  
　　阎魔刀突然具现化在维吉尔的手里，他嘴角抽搐，猛拍桌子冷笑道：“你是不是想打架？”  
　　“你以为你打得过我？”  
　　“不试试怎么知道？又没有设定说我一定会输。”  
　　“……”  
　　两个人电光石火噼里啪啦地瞪了对方一分钟，连对方脸上的毛孔都差不多要数清楚了，没有人出手。维吉尔收起阎魔刀，他还不想把自己家拆了。钱是其次，这间公寓的装潢他和但丁都很喜欢。  
　　维吉尔颓然地坐回椅子里，喝了一口冷掉的红茶，涩得他想打人，他无奈地放下杯子，说：“电灯泡能不能有点自觉。”  
　　Vergil也喝了一口红茶，露出和维吉尔一模一样的表情，他嫌恶地放下杯子淡淡道：“你不是打发你弟弟去找Dante了吗，你一个人在家，我怎么能算电灯泡？”  
　　靠！你觉得这是因为谁？！  
　　打人是下下策。维吉尔跟自己说，然后换了个比较舒服的姿势，看着远处的伊洛特港，表情有点漫不经心地问他：“你是不是有点怕Dante?”  
　　Vergil想反驳，但他很快意会到维吉尔说的并不是他想的那个意思。 “太‘缠人’了。”他说。  
　　何止缠人，他大概想打断我的手脚把我关进笼子，好让我彻底放弃那些“疯狂”的想法，或许还会在我身上捅上几刀，体会一下报复的快感。当然这些他是不会对维吉尔说的。  
　　维吉尔笑了，“这不好吗？”他羡慕都来不及，他的宝贝弟弟恨不得每天跟他发表一次独立宣言。  
　　“你对‘好’的定义很有问题。”Vergil皱起眉头，他能说什么呢，他不是他，Dante也不是但丁。  
　　这对兄弟别扭的方式还真是如出一辙。  
　　“那你告诉我什么是‘好’？”维吉尔问。  
　　这还真的把他问住了，他从未想过。是计划顺利成功地获得力量，还是杀了总是妨碍自己的Dante？滑过他脑子的都是不确定的答案。 “既然你觉得好，那我们换换？”他决定把问题丢回给维吉尔。  
　　 “哈哈哈哈别了，把那个笨蛋交给你，我会担心他被吃得连骨头都不剩，”维吉尔几乎要赞赏他应对的聪明，“虽然他浑身上下都是缺点，没有哪里能被定义为‘好’，可我还是喜欢我的但丁。”  
　　我的但丁。  
　　Vergil望着这个某种意义上来说应该也算是他兄弟的男人，好奇他怎么可以这么坦然自若地说出喜欢自己兄弟的话来，说出这些明显与亲情无关的句子。  
　　维吉尔视线落在远处，却像是看穿了他的心思：“觉得我无耻还是变态？矜持不能当饭吃。难道在等你那个被女人围绕的笨蛋兄弟说出口？还是说你怕听到不想听的？”  
　　对面的冷柜没有释放冷气，维吉尔才接着往下说：“我知道我的经历对你没什么帮助，但是有些事你去试了才会知道结果啊。嗯……我第一次听到的时候我都不信，听说你走的那天，你弟弟在雨里哭得很惨呢。”  
　　八卦总是越传越歪的，重点没错就行了。  
　　Vergil有点坐不住了，他不是喜欢追根究底的人，但是在瞬间理解了Dante的店名后，变换了一下坐姿以掩饰自己内心涌起的波澜，手机在手里颠来倒去。  
　　他也会露出这种表情啊。  
　　维吉尔突然觉得他有点可爱，他笑他：“跟你想象的不一样对不对，再说下去我都要嫉妒了。”他顿了顿，眼神移动到茶几上的红茶杯上，继续道，“我确实有点嫉妒，你有一个好弟弟。”  
　　“好”字的重音令Vergil嗓子一紧。  
　　“别把Dante当成一只猴子，隔着笼子看他。”维吉尔微微一笑，“虽说他确实是珍稀物种，连我都想把他拆开看看和我有什么不同。”  
　　Vergil充满警告意味的眼神让维吉尔停下来换了一口气。  
　　“别紧张，我只是开玩笑。”他拍拍了Vergil的手，然后从他手里拿过手机，快速地按着键，过了一会儿交还给他。Vergil看着屏幕上显示的名字——Dante。  
　　“他的手机号，”维吉尔看到那双犹如蓝宝石琴酒的眼睛里透出轻微的焦虑，“跟你这部一样的，我让但丁带过去了，充了你们这辈子也用不完的话费。”  
　　“我们这辈子很长。”  
　　“所以能陪你走到最后的只有他，而不是手机。”  
　　“……”  
　　“但丁晚上就回来了。”维吉尔说。  
　　主人礼貌地下了逐客令，Vergil说：“我等下就走。”  
　　维吉尔掏出一个信封递到他面前，“这是机票。”  
　　Vergil跟他对视，始终存在于表情里的冷淡跟敌意现在已经都没了，“就这么想赶我走？”  
　　“对。”  
　　两人相视一笑。  
　　“谢谢。”  
　　维吉尔把信封塞到他手里，拍了拍他的胳膊，“加油。”


	2. Chapter 2

　　有的人就是操心的命。  
　　大约是成了习惯，维吉尔还是不放心，为了Vergil以后不再来烦自己，在去机场前拖着他去理了发，然后无视他的意见和一脸嫌弃，把他拉进一家三层楼的西装店。  
　　帮人帮到底，送佛送到西。  
　　维吉尔替Vergil选了灰色的西裤配浅灰色的薄毛衣，深蓝色中长款薄呢大衣，深灰色短流苏围巾起了恰到好处的装饰，他打理过的银发变得更加突出显眼。修长的双腿包裹在西裤里，腰部收起性感的弧度，向上连起略显瘦削却宽阔的肩膀。  
　　打量着镜子里禁欲气息依旧浓郁，感觉却柔软了很多的英俊男人，维吉尔由衷地称赞：“真帅。”  
　　“我本来也不差。”Vergil冷冰冰地回答。  
　　“一点都不谦虚。”维吉尔笑着从一旁的架子上取下一条黑色的皮带，走到Vergil跟前，“男人都是荷尔蒙动物，你别总是剑拔弩张的样子，随时释放‘我很危险’的信号，相信我，他会心动的。”维吉尔摩挲着手里的皮带，突然觉得自己好像是担心要去相亲的脾气乖僻的儿子的老妈。  
　　皮带穿到后面的裤袢的时候，维吉尔几乎整个贴在了Vergil身上，将他环抱在怀里。  
　　“你为什么要做这些多余的事？”身体接触让Vergil有些烦躁。  
　　维吉尔扣上皮带扣，拍拍Vergil的小腹，“多余吗？就是想把你变得更帅一点，好歹你也叫‘维吉尔’，再说了，老天给你这么一张漂亮脸蛋，靠脸吃饭有什么问题？”  
　　“旁门左道。”  
　　真要命。维吉尔感觉自己开始习惯被他鄙视了。  
　　“相信我，有时候旁门左道比什么都好用。为了达成目的，耍点小手段怎么了？”他一把揽住Vergil的腰，将他拉向自己，完全打破亲密距离的两人近得鼻尖相隔不到五厘米。维吉尔收起笑容，表情变得非常认真，“你就当我对你有意思，把我当成Dante练习一下吧。”  
　　轻浮。是Vergil唯一能想到的形容词，但他做出来却并不会让人觉得受到了冒犯。虽然他的行为不含任何有色的意味，Vergil还是不太适应这么亲密的接触，和一个男人。  
　　“为什么瞪我？”维吉尔明知故问。  
　　Vergil没好气地回答：“你说呢？”  
　　“我是不是应该感谢你没有把我砍成薯片？”  
　　“闭嘴！”  
　　Vergil吐出命令式的语句，不去看他的眼睛，看着镜子里银发的背影，试图把他想象成另一个人。想着Dante，他感到一种迫近，挤压着他埋藏在身体里的热血和孤独。他听到雨声，黑暗逼仄的峡谷前方有一束微光，他迫不及待地往那个缺口走去。  
　　维吉尔贴近他的脖子，手伸进大衣里在他的后背游移，在他耳边沙哑地说：“别像根木头似的，把手抬起来抱我，你不喜欢主动权被抢走吧。”  
　　Vergil抬起手臂紧紧抱住怀里的人，迈出一条腿把维吉尔逼向后面的镜子。维吉尔差不多已经被他压在穿衣镜上，他的手缓缓地往下滑，转头的时候耳朵擦过维吉尔的脸颊。他已经不记得上一次触碰但丁是什么感觉了。揍他？还是被他揍？如果是那个维吉尔，他一定不会将这定义为“触碰”，还会嘲笑讥讽他的思维方式。他忽然明白过来他支走但丁的原因，这个人心思细致如此，为什么还会发生那样的事？  
　　去楼下拿衣服的店员小姐上来正好看到这样一幕——两个她们刚才还在积极讨论的大帅哥亲密地抱在一起，一副要接吻的样子。  
　　“啊，抱歉！”她红着脸转身，飞快地下了楼，内心是崩溃的。  
　　嗒嗒嗒的高跟鞋声迅速消失在三楼，维吉尔大笑着推开Vergil，“哈哈哈哈哈，不玩了不玩了，我鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。”  
　　Vergil再次露出看智障的表情。  
　　智障笑够了，揉了揉酸痛的下巴，走过来替他整理好衣服，问他：“怎样，有感觉没？”  
　　“什么感觉？”Vergil狐疑地看他。  
　　“对我有没有感觉呀。”  
　　“你是白痴吗？”  
　　维吉尔感觉问出这种问题的自己的确挺白痴的，笑得挂到了Vergil身上。  
　　“哈哈哈，被他带坏了。”  
　　Vergil绊了他一脚，维吉尔失去重心往后一仰，Vergil接住他，两人摆出一个探戈下腰的姿势。Vergil盯着他，维吉尔一条胳膊挂在他脖子上保持平衡。  
　　“你不会真的要吻我吧？我好慌啊。”  
　　看着对方努力憋笑的表情，Vergil无可奈何地叹气，“你真是个奇怪的人。”一直在配合他发神经的自己其实也没有很正常。  
　　“我就当这是夸奖了，我们还挺合得来的不是吗？”  
　　“嗯。”

×××××××

　　收拾好东西，Vergil看着手里维吉尔塞给他的伞，那个人说如果你一定要在手里拿着什么才安心的话就拿这个吧。这是一把英国产的手工木柄伞，非常精致也非常脆弱，他不可能拿它来攻击恶魔。  
　　维吉尔在一旁絮絮叨叨，Vergil有些心不在焉，他按下按钮，伞“嘭”地打开，细条纹的深灰色伞布被伞骨撑开，变成一个小小的护盾。  
　　他想起了那个在他记忆里已经变得模糊的美丽女人，握着伞柄的手开始发抖。  
　　她有一把红色的伞，配她的金发，很好看。她会穿着她最爱的长裙撑着它走在雨里，就像一朵盛放的玫瑰。  
　　就好像真的下着雨，他看不清她的面容。他努力地眨了眨眼睛。  
　　黑暗的，湿淋淋的城市里一道雷劈下来。  
　　盾碎了。  
　　玫瑰凋谢了。  
　　试图保护他的人，死了。  
　　折断的伞骨是Vergil最后的记忆，他有气无力地笑了笑。  
　　维吉尔的注意力都在手机上，航班查询APP上显示但丁的飞机没有误点，他正好可以等到他和他一起回家，然后顺路去肯瑞大街那家咖啡店买想了很久的年轮蛋糕。  
　　“我有个问题想问你。”Vergil突然开口。  
　　维吉尔点点头，“你讲。”  
　　“那个时候你哭了吗？”  
　　Vergil看到那个人僵住了，他脸上的表情一下子都消失了，缓缓地放下手机。Vergil明白自己踩到了地雷。  
　　过了好一会儿，维吉尔才开口。  
　　“哭有什么用呢，”他声音低沉，“我只有我自己。”  
　　Vergil的内心却躁动不安，同样的话，Dante是不是也对自己说过？Vergil本来不信他那个皮实咋呼的弟弟会哭，可是他从断层的记忆里看到了——年幼的弟弟满脸眼泪的抱着已经死去的妈妈。  
　　啊，他抛下了Dante两次！  
　　他终于感到了害怕。  
　　维吉尔不知道他在想什么，也不打算追究他问这个问题的目的，发出一声轻笑，“怎么，在你看来我的做法是不是很愚蠢，太软弱？”  
　　Vergil点头，他并不否认。  
　　维吉尔耸耸肩，说：“不奇怪，所有人都这么想。”  
　　别人怎么想，关他屁事？  
　　“你不生气？”  
　　他的骄傲呢？身为斯巴达长子的自觉呢？  
　　“生气，当然生气，我气得要死。”这么说着的维吉尔的心情看上去却似乎很好——他在笑。他总是这样，温柔、优雅、彬彬有礼，很多人都以为他是一个脾气再好不过的人。可是维吉尔从来都不算是一个好人，他连人都不是，那些评价他一点都不在乎。  
　　他笑着凝视自己的手心，眼神一瞥，手上瞬间多了一把匕首。匕首伸到Vergil颈下，冰冷的刀刃紧紧地贴着他的皮肤，维吉尔的眼神变得凌厉锋锐，他轻轻地滑动匕首，“但是又怎么样呢？杀了你，还是杀了但丁？”  
　　“……”  
　　杀气森然有形。Vergil知道自己的脖子被划破了，伤口还没来得及渗出更多的血液就在极强的自愈能力下愈合得不见痕迹。  
　　“我从来都不认为我追求的东西是错的，你会否定你自己吗？会吗？”维吉尔用拇指抹去Vergil脖子上那些细小的血珠，用手指捻了捻。“但是Vergil，我跟你不一样，我身体里一丝人类的基因都没有，我身体里流淌的是纯粹的恶魔和天使的血。”  
　　他收起匕首，顿了顿，眼睛直直地望向Vergil，望进他的眼睛里，尖锐得要刺破他的灵魂。  
　　“用‘人性’来要求我，是不是太过分了？”  
　　身为半人的Vergil觉得他有点强词夺理，却无法反驳。他也曾想过要抛弃自己身体里属于人类的那一部分，令人厌恶的无能的软弱的部分。  
　　“人类远比恶魔可怕，Vergil。”维吉尔像是在对自己说，“谁在那样的环境里待久了，都会不可避免地被影响。我也一样。”  
　　虽然年纪轻轻，但他混迹商场政界这些年，与那些人逢场作戏虚与委蛇，见惯了人性的黑暗和世态炎凉。在黑泥里浸得久了，不知不觉也沾染上不好闻的气味。  
　　Vergil沉默地看着他，眼神变得有些不屑。  
　　“别这样看我，你根本不知道我经历过什么！”  
　　维吉尔骤然提高音量，Vergil从他眼里看到了他一直隐藏得很好的痛苦和仇恨，很快他又恢复如常，仿佛什么都没发生过，空气里的杀意消弭无形。  
　　维吉尔闭上眼睛，深深地吸了一口气。  
　　“我不否认有人类拥有高尚美好的灵魂，曾经也有人类真心地全心全意地爱过我，我想保护他们，给他们最好的一切……”  
　　别怕，Vergil，有妈妈在。  
　　“但是我失去了他们。”维吉尔笑着，笑得很无奈，“我们必须要做出选择不是吗？这是软弱？”  
　　Vergil！你在哪儿！  
　　哥——  
　　他的孪生兄弟，那个深陷在脆弱的人类族群里的家伙，他喜欢人类，喜欢他们的垃圾食品，喜欢他们的混乱和疯狂，喜欢像他们一样生活。可他们终究不是人类，他们的生命在正常情况下几乎是无尽的，如果一定要选一个人怄气，那么必须不能是对方。  
　　这太痛苦了。  
　　“虽然他不是很聪明，做法可能也有那么点问题，脾气火爆，口没遮拦，动起手来一点也不温柔，还喜欢跟我抬杠。但是他对我来说，就是这个世界上最好的东西。我的世界，不能没有他，没有人可以替代他。”一提到但丁，他的眼睛里都是星星。“我们无法改变过去，无论我们多么想。我们只能向前看，从那些糟糕的过去里学到教训，然后继续往前走，把未来变得更好。”  
　　面对他的坦诚，Vergil好像渐渐能够理解这种感情。外人看来他始终冷漠疏离，但他并不总是真的冷冰冰的。维吉尔看着他若有所思的样子忍不住笑了。  
　　“别看我现在在你面前一副很擅长处理感情问题的模样，实际上这是我最头痛的事。它不可能精确地计算或者用什么东西衡量，是我最拿捏不准分寸的东西，我拿但丁没辙，只能遵从本心，这就是我被你认为‘软弱’和我无法帮助你的原因。如果你无法坦诚地面对你的感情，那你又如何让他相信你真的爱他呢？”  
　　Vergil终于开口：“你说得没错，我害怕。”  
　　维吉尔握住了Vergil的手，他能从这个男人的身上感受到无比强大的力量。他们都真切地经历过死亡，都曾带着不可一世的自负坠进这世上最黑暗的地方，然后独自挣扎着从地狱归来。有什么会让他们害怕呢？  
　　“我……”  
　　我爱他。  
　　我怕他不爱我。  
　　冰山毫无自觉地融化，温室效应的罪魁祸首感觉自己要被淹死了。当初他和但丁在Dante面前放的闪光弹，现在全报应在了自己身上。哦，我真不该让但丁走的！  
　　“你真是讨厌死了，”维吉尔一副精疲力竭的模样，这家伙在感情上的迟钝真的不配叫维吉尔，他思索着事后一定要向他讨要一笔巨额的咨询费。但想到他和他的好兄弟肯定都付不起这笔钱后，他用食指用力地戳着Vergil的胸口，咬着牙恨铁不成钢地说道，“怎么会有你这么笨的人！”  
　　“我怎么了？”Vergil很无辜。  
　　“你一定要我说出来吗？”  
　　“说什么？”  
　　“他爱你啊。”


	3. Chapter 3

　　天已经彻底黑下来，天边还剩下一点点由蓝到红的渐变。机场里人不少，维吉尔掐着时间把人送到了候机厅门口，手机在口袋里震动起来。他掏出手机看了一眼来电显示的名字，眉头紧皱。  
　　“走吧走吧，以后都别来烦我了。”他对Vergil摆了摆手。  
　　Vergil从他手里接过行李，瞥了眼大厅的玻璃天窗，云层诡异的颜色透着不祥的气息。  
　　“有些不知好歹的东西出来活动了。”他说。  
　　“可能是知道你要走了，来欢送一下你。”  
　　Vergil弯起嘴角：“那你不是恨死我了。”  
　　“可不是吗，我也是很辛苦的。”维吉尔的手机还在不屈不挠地震动，捏在手里像个定时炸弹，他无奈地叹了口气，冲Vergil展示了一下手机，然后摇摇头，“一个个都不让我省心。”  
　　“我可以帮你。”  
　　“好意我心领了，你还是担心一下你弟弟吧。”维吉尔话锋一转，“你不会真的以为你回来什么‘土特产’都没带吧？”  
　　四周的气温瞬间下降了好几度，路人投来异样的目光。  
　　看出他的担忧，维吉尔说：“虽然我不知道但丁，我是说我弟弟，我不知道他能不能顶替你，但他和Dante都在，我想不至于出什么乱子。就算真的那么倒霉，你现在坐飞机回去，应该还来得及英雄救美。就是可惜了这身衣服。”  
　　Vergil百味杂陈，他自然是知道的，毕竟门打开了，谁都可以进来。但这家伙预料的事情远比他想象的要周全，让他脊背发寒。还好他选择和自己做朋友而不是敌人。  
　　未接来电显示1之后，手机再次震动起来。  
　　“我知道你在想什么，丑话说在前头，你我并非完全没有利益冲突，所以以后还是别再有任何往来了。”维吉尔也不想太不近人情，但有些事情还是说清楚比较好。  
　　“哼，也许不会再有机会见面了。”  
　　“那样最好，一路顺风。”维吉尔转身往外走了两步，想起什么似的回过头用手指了指Vergil大衣的口袋，“一个小礼物，只是不知道是不是你的尺寸。”  
　　Vergil伸进口袋，摸到那个不知什么时候塞进去的小方盒子，他能猜到是什么东西。维吉尔已经拿着电话走远了。他松开盒子，笑了，走进准备登机的人群。  
　　维吉尔走向远离人群和柜台的角落。  
　　“什么事？”  
　　“B区有好几个人被杀了。”  
　　维吉尔皱起眉头，抬起手腕看了一眼手表，又看向信息一条一条变化的航班信息牌。  
　　那边继续道：“死者死状诡异，现场有很多无法用科学解释的地方，我们怀疑是恶魔干的。”  
　　“只是普通人被杀，你不会特地给我打电话。”  
　　“是联邦调查局的一个重要官员，具体姓名我相信你也没兴趣知道。下个月10号就是大选日了，对外还是统一口径，说是毫无意义的恐怖主义行动。”  
　　维吉尔默默地翻了个白眼，心想当初要是计划顺利，哪里还轮得到他们。一群垃圾，捡别人的剩饭，还吃得这么开心。  
　　“所以你们需要一个背黑锅的？”  
　　“话别说的那么难听，这种事还是交给专业的人比较好。你什么时候有空？”  
　　“今天不行，我有很重要的约会。”  
　　“……”  
　　“你不是要专业的吗？”  
　　“好吧，你说了算，别让我等太久。”  
　　挂断电话，维吉尔收到一条未显示地址的邮件，他点开附件，里面都是些血肉模糊的高清尸体照片。人类的残肢旁边有一些不明残骸肉块，撕裂的痕迹看上去像是某种大型猛兽造成的。被车撞毁燃烧过的墙上的奇怪符号会让人联想到邪教之类的，但在“专业人士”看来，那些是召唤阵的残骸。  
　　A党的候选人支持某个不太受欢迎的古老宗教，那是一个被曼达斯打败后逃到人间来的魔王为了修生养息建立的邪恶信仰。A党领袖上位肯定是有借助恶魔的力量，如果真的让她当上总统，或许她会动用国家力量让那个魔王从沉睡中苏醒。虽然也有可能是B党派为了获得更多支持，污蔑对手做出的假象。不管是谁，他们都和恶魔脱不开干系。  
　　为了避免这种可能带来的更多麻烦，即便那边不来找他，他也不得不去解决。这么明目张胆地闹，大概是知道但丁不在LimboCity。  
　　当我是透明的？  
　　有点来气。维吉尔关闭了邮件，点开紧急联系人，看着但丁用他竖中指的自拍做的头像。他现在只想做个“普通人”，命运却还要让他和这些破事扯上关系。人类的欲望让他感到精疲力竭。  
　　自动门无声地滑开，初冬的冷风吹进来掀起旅客们匆忙的衣摆，生出几分萧索的感觉来。维吉尔紧皱着眉头寻找咖啡店，一支棒棒糖伸到他面前。  
　　“嗨~”  
　　甜甜的童声让维吉尔低下头，一个穿着黑色洋装的金发小女孩站在他面前，虽然画了的淡妆，看上去不过也就六七岁的样子，像个精致的洋娃娃。她手里正举着一支樱桃味的棒棒糖。  
　　他戴上他的微笑面具。  
　　“给我？”  
　　“对啊。”  
　　“为什么？”  
　　“因为你看上去好像不太高兴的样子。”  
　　维吉尔有点惊讶，“我看起来不开心吗？”  
　　“其实也不算，”小女孩眨了眨碧绿的眼睛，抿起嘴唇笑得天真无邪，“只是想找个借口跟你搭讪而已。”  
　　维吉尔接过棒棒糖蹲下来，他问她：“怎么会注意到我？”  
　　她理了理裙子上的花边，歪着脑袋说：“我看到你跟你男朋友了。”  
　　“啊？”  
　　“哦，应该说前男友？”她的眼睛闪动了一下，像只发现虫子的小啄木鸟，“你们分手了对吗？”  
　　维吉尔猜她应该是看到他送走Vergil，他接电话的表情估计也够呛。他苦笑道：“我可没有那样的男朋友。”  
　　他这反应自然是被小女孩理解去了完全相反的方向，毕竟没有人愿意再提起失恋这等伤心事。  
　　“那跟我约会好不好？”  
　　小女孩的直球把维吉尔砸懵了。  
　　现在的孩子未免也太早熟了，这个色胆包天的小姑娘是打算“趁火打劫”吗？维吉尔开始头疼。  
　　“好不好嘛？”小女孩跟他撒娇，嗓音带着小孩子特有的清甜味，让人不忍心拒绝。  
　　维吉尔简直要怀疑这是不是什么警察的钓鱼执法。  
　　不远处休息区的长椅上坐着一个戴眼镜穿职业套装的干练女人，也是金发。她端详着膝上的笔记本电脑一脸严肃地讲着电话，脚边有个跟小女孩洋装成套的名牌黑色洛丽塔行李箱。  
　　“那是你妈妈？”维吉尔指着那位女士问。  
　　小女孩嘴巴一撇，态度立刻冷淡下来，她腮帮子气鼓鼓的像只小河豚：“她眼里只有工作，我才没有那种妈妈！”  
　　维吉尔了解了，对她说：“既然你这么想约我，就请我喝咖啡吧。”  
　　“好啊！”她高兴坏了，眼睛弯成两个月牙，她挽住维吉尔的手臂，“我叫莉莎。”  
　　“你就不怕我是坏人？”  
　　莉莎摇着脑袋，金发上的缎带来回摇晃，用手指了指墙上的监视器。那位母亲依旧专注于自己的工作，完全没有注意到女儿跟一个陌生男人走了。莉莎牵着维吉尔的手，眼睛却不由自主地瞟自己的母亲。  
　　小人精大约是真的希望他能拐走她吧，这样她的母亲就会露出一些她期待的担心她心疼她的表情了。维吉尔没有点破，选择了能被摄像头拍到的长桌，替莉莎拉开椅子，去柜台给自己要了一杯摩卡，另外点了一杯车厘子奶昔和一块芝士蛋糕。  
　　莉莎十分满意维吉尔替她挑的饮料，杯子上面还有万圣节吸血鬼的装饰，和她的裙子很相配。小吸血鬼捧着一大杯“血液”问：“他是不会回来了吗？”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　“你们为什么分手？”  
　　“呃，性格不合？大概。”  
　　“我猜到了~”莉莎学着大人的模样打了个响指，但没成功，她吸了一口奶昔说，“他很帅，就是感觉有点凶，好像说错一句话就会被他吃掉。”  
　　“哈哈哈，他要是知道你这么说他，他一定会把你吃了的。”  
　　小姑娘观察力很敏锐，可能是遗传自她母亲。维吉尔用勺子挖了一小块蛋糕，刚吃到嘴里就后悔了，难吃到他脸都皱起来，能把芝士蛋糕做到这么难吃也很很需要水平。  
　　“所以你不用太难过，跟你分手是他的损失。”  
　　“你的意思是我的销路比他好？”维吉尔合着咖啡把嘴里的蛋糕咽下去，他更加想念那家的年轮蛋糕了。  
　　莉莎抓住维吉尔的手，只能抓住两个手指，她说，“我看上你就是证明呀！”  
　　维吉尔差点被呛到，不得不承认她撩得很有水准，艰难地忍住笑，说：“我很荣幸。”  
　　“能给我你的号码吗？”  
　　真是让人吃不消，咄咄逼人的小家伙。  
　　“你很漂亮也很聪明，是个优秀的女孩。但是你太小了，我没有奇怪的嗜好也不想被警察抓起来。”  
　　“只是做朋友也不行吗？”莉莎双手抓住裙子，鼓起脸颊气呼呼地看着他。  
　　“你可以长大了再来找我。”  
　　“可是我长大你都老了！”  
　　果然是以貌取人的小女孩。维吉尔从纸巾盒里抽出一张崭新的纸巾，折成玫瑰花递给莉莎：“我向你保证，你长大了我还是现在这个样子。”  
　　莉莎没有接过花，微微蹙眉盯着维吉尔身后。  
　　维吉尔被按住了肩膀。  
　　“不好意思啊小妞，他已经名草有主了，想泡他得经过我的同意。”  
　　莉莎瞪着突然冒出来的不速之客，死死地揪着裙摆上的花边，努力维持着淑女的仪态。声音都有些发抖了，她质问道：“你是谁！”  
　　带着伤疤的眉梢挑起，不速之客捏住维吉尔的下巴，在莉莎震惊的表情里俯身狠狠吻上去。他不仅吻他，还用舌头舔他的嘴唇。他瞧着可怜的小姑娘，得意地宣示主权——  
　　“他男朋友。”

×××××××

　　地下停车场的暗处，但丁把维吉尔按在墙上亲吻，腿挤进他的胯间，手滑进衣服里，微凉的手在他皮肤上游走，在他的腰腹之间暧昧地揉捏。  
　　但丁的吻充满侵略性，凶猛得让分开数日的维吉尔有些难以招架，平日条理有序现在却连回应他的舌头都有些勉强。但丁抓住每一个弱点攻击他的兄长，按住了他试图推开自己的手，大腿隔着裤子磨蹭那里，让它硬起来，紧紧地挤在他合身的裤子里，在布料上鼓出明显的形状。  
　　狂热的气息刺激着维吉尔的神经，甚至没有一丝的技巧，维吉尔就几乎陷入发情般的神魂颠倒，每一个细胞都预示着接下来将要发生的事情。他丝毫不怀疑他无耻下流的好弟弟打算直接就在这里办事，在他熟练地解开他的皮带扣后，他用最后的冷静抓住了但丁的手腕。  
　　“回家再做。”  
　　他已经气息不匀，染上情欲的嗓音喘息着说出这句话反而令但丁兴奋不已。  
　　“只是想检查一下。”  
　　“检查什么？”  
　　“刚才那个小家伙骂你，嗯，骂你什么来着……”但丁斜睨着维吉尔，挑起他的下巴左右查看，“‘水性杨花的婊子’，你说她从哪儿学的这么糟糕的词？”  
　　搞明白原由的维吉尔突然笑得停不下来，一直笑到他面前的但丁开始生气，他才揽住但丁的后脑用力地吻上去。  
　　但丁不客气地咬了维吉尔一口，推开他，手伸到后面一把抓住他的屁股：“我想知道你在上面还是下面？”  
　　维吉尔忍着笑，他反问：“你为什么会觉得我会对他有兴趣？”  
　　“因为有个变态连胸都没有的小女孩都不放过。”  
　　“明明我才是被泡的那个！”  
　　“所以你也勾引他了吗？”但丁亲吻维吉尔的耳垂，舌尖舔过他的耳廓，“My bitch.”  
　　但丁的吻让维吉尔有种微醺的迷醉，他本想说No，但仔细想了想，自己好像确实干了差不多的事，于是他没有立刻回答。但丁见他沉默，抬起大腿狠狠地顶住了他的下身，维吉尔被顶得呜咽了一声，后背撞到墙上。  
　　臭小子，真的疼。  
　　“我不在你就这么寂寞吗？”但丁钳住维吉尔的下巴，眼睛微微眯起来，难得露出邪恶的光彩，“告诉我，那家伙有多厉害，让你浪成什么样了？”  
　　维吉尔感觉自己的心在狂跳，自己的理智和耐心正在飞速地流失，但丁的妒意让他心急火燎，呼吸急促，还有那条抵着自己的腿。  
　　该死的，他根本不可能忍到回家！  
　　但丁再度把手放在维吉尔的皮带扣上，趁他不注意解开了它。  
　　“现在就帮你解决。”  
　　“嘿！”  
　　小恶魔露出狡黠的笑，把手伸进内裤，抓住他坚硬的阴茎：“别发出声音哦，我的好哥哥。”  
　　“但丁，至少去洗手间。”维吉尔盖住了脸。  
　　“不，我就要在这里舔你。”但丁的舌尖掠过维吉尔的手背，他蹲了下去，半跪在地上扯开了维吉尔的内裤，亲了亲他的阴茎，“宝贝儿，想我吗？”  
　　眼前的火辣画面让维吉尔头昏脑涨鼻腔发热，一低头就会看见但丁含住他阴茎的模样。停车场里除了不远处的车辆，就是但丁吮吸阴茎的声音。他觉得他是故意的，弄出这些声响好让他难堪。  
　　但丁含住维吉尔阴茎的前端，张开喉咙试图把它整根含进去，太困难了，它硬得高高翘起，抵住但丁的上颚，唾液顺着嘴角往下淌。他退出来，用舌头舔那根湿漉漉的东西，龟头在他的脸上蹭来蹭去。  
　　维吉尔把手按在胸口，底下是杂乱无章的狂跳。为什么会要其他人，他就是最好的。维吉尔的思绪无法持续太久，但丁的嘴重新包裹住他，让他摇晃，在快感里破碎。但丁的牙齿刮过阴茎上鼓起的血管和经络，维吉尔咬着嘴唇，手指插进但丁的头发里，压抑在喉咙里的呻吟让但丁更加卖力。  
　　“……唔……你这个疯子……”  
　　太疯狂了，随时可能被发现的紧张感，刺激到不可思议。快感像急速升压的电流涌进维吉尔的四肢百骸。  
　　精液从但丁的嘴角流下来，他咽下嘴里的部分，用手背擦了擦泛红的嘴唇和下巴。他站起来搂住维吉尔，吻他。  
　　  
　　但丁从车载冰箱里拿出一瓶冰水，贴到趴在方向盘上的维吉尔的脸上。  
　　“你怎么了？”他问。  
　　维吉尔接过水瓶，拧开灌了一大口，冰水迅速地将他冷却。  
　　“你很少这样。”但丁自己开了一罐可乐，甜味儿的汽水冲淡了他嘴里维吉尔的味道。  
　　“还不都是因为你。”维吉尔叹气。  
　　“爽吗？”  
　　“嗯。”他诚实地回答。  
　　“哈哈哈，那不就好了。”  
　　有些爽过头了，他现在还有点没缓过劲来，身体轻飘飘的。发动引擎，暖空调吹出的风让维吉尔感觉耳朵似乎又烧起来。他看向但丁，他的嘴唇还有些红，看着他伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角。  
　　想要吻他。想要把这个闪闪发光的家伙吞吃干净。  
　　“知道你想我。”但丁笑着在维吉尔脸上摸了一把，“说吧，我不在的时候，有没有家伙出来闹事？”  
　　维吉尔把手机递过去，但丁解锁屏幕后打开邮件。  
　　“又死人了？”但丁看着那些血了呼啦的照片思考着晚上吃什么。  
　　“嗯，挺严重的。”维吉尔转了弯，跟在另一辆车后面。  
　　手机上跳出停车缴费页面，但丁按下了确认。他漫不经心地问：“那你去还是我去？”  
　　车子在螺旋的坡道上向上行驶，维吉尔看着前方，说：“我觉得一起去比较好。”  
　　“那现在就去吧。”  
　　“现在？你折腾了一天了，明天再说。”  
　　“明天？”但丁撑起身体凑到维吉尔身边，他的手滑向维吉尔的裤裆，抓住那个十几分钟前刚刚释放过的地方，牙齿咬着他的耳骨，“你确定我们明天会有体力爬起来干那些恶魔？”  
　　维吉尔猛踩刹车，后面的车差点撞上来，司机咒骂着狂按喇叭。但丁说得没错，今天晚上确实会是一个刺激的不眠之夜。  
　　“听你的，我们这就去。”  
　　“速战速决。”  
　　“可我想更持久一点。”  
　　“哈，拭目以待。”  
　　


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我花了三年的时间去逃避重置版的结局，至今不愿再提起，自欺欺人只当它不存在也没存在过。  
> 现在我终于鼓起勇气写一些我一直以来非常害怕的东西。虽然我依旧感到心痛，但我对他们的爱没有变过。

　　他回来得正是时候。  
　　天下着雨，微凉的风里夹着雨丝吹到脸上，Vergil皱了皱眉，好像他涉足这个城市的时候总是在下雨。  
　　撑着那把充满英伦风情的伞走在雨里，不需要奇怪的斗篷和凌冽的杀气，这个城市没有人注意到他的到来，恶魔也没有。他难得安静地走在石砖砌成的路面上，这是他曾经摧毁过的街道，或许还死了那么些人。  
　　那是必要的牺牲，他想。  
　　那个家伙现在在做什么呢，他知道他来了吗，他会欢迎他这个毁灭者吗？  
　　Vergil发觉自己想象力匮乏，他过度沉浸在自己的世界里，追求虚无缥缈的力量。他想象不出Dante的生活，想象不出他如何度过每一天，想象不出他会拥有怎样的朋友或者伴侣，甚至好像连他的笑脸都想不起来了。他看向街边的橱窗，倒影里和Dante一样的那张脸上依旧冷漠得没有任何表情。  
　　他只知道他有一个该死的破破烂烂的事务所，第一次去的时候那里连块招牌都没有，而他派出去的恶魔利落地拆掉了那栋破楼，那可算是它们行动最效率的一次。  
　　那算是他的家吗？我好像总是让他无家可归。  
　　Vergil不是会对过去抓着不放的人，曾经的那些点点滴滴鸡毛蒜皮，都消失了。只有Dante还在，在原地固执地等一个结果。  
　　他是黑暗阴郁的，充满雨水潮湿的气息。而他的兄弟，是那么的耀眼、阳光、充满生机，像火焰像太阳，温暖炽烈得令他不敢靠近。  
　　感情本就不是一场势均力敌的战争。  
　　如果结果真的那么简单，那么他早在那时就会杀了Dante，一了百了。何必留着这个祸害，变成自己心底最软弱的地方。  
　　Vergil胡思乱想着，已经走到Dante的事务所跟前。他抬起头，越过缝纫得过分精细的伞布边沿看见那块仿佛夜店招牌的闪亮灯牌——  
　　Devil May Cry  
　　“听说你走的那天，你弟弟在雨里哭得很惨呢。”  
　　Vergil迈上台阶走到门前，下定决心打算敲门，抬起的手停在了半空。  
　　远处的特米尼格传来恶魔的尖啸。  
　　  
　　雨，下了一个晚上了。不大不小的，缠缠绵绵地下了一整个晚上，路灯氤氲成一团团暖黄色的光，是这个寒夜里仅有的温度。  
　　不知道什么毛病，特米尼格最近又热闹起来。Dante真的不介意它们每天在里面开趴到半夜，但嗨过头嗨到街上来吓人就不对了，就算是万圣节也不行。  
　　一颗滚烫的子弹连续穿过三只恶魔的肩胛骨，血肉爆裂，它们尖叫着从半空滚到地上，挣扎着发出难听的叫声。Dante有点儿累了，他双手举起叛逆，一刀劈开了面前恶魔丑陋的脑袋，宽阔的刀刃把它的舌头切成两半，手腕一扭，刀尖便从咽喉穿了进去，深深地插进它的身体里。恶臭的血液从它稀烂的身体里喷涌出来，被雨水冲得到处都是，很快它就不再动弹。  
　　“任务结束。”  
　　Dante拖着叛逆从特米尼格出来，地上被叛逆的刀刃划出一道细长的深沟。走出阴森的石塔，雨水顺着他的头发往下流，流进脖子里，冷得他打了个哆嗦。叛逆扔在一边，Dante把自己放在公园冰冷的长凳上，像个无家可归的流浪汉一样瘫坐下去，他愣愣地望着地面出神，想就这么躺下躺在这里睡觉。  
　　“啊。”他懊恼地仰起头，一半是漆黑的夜空一半是特米尼格，任由雨水打在脸上，流进他的眼睛里。  
　　他认真地检查了，特米尼格的骚动和那个人没有关系，不可思议的是他发觉自己竟然感到遗憾。真是太可笑了。对那个人的想念，一丝不漏地写在他被雨淋湿的脸上。而这该死的雨夜，加重了他可笑的相思病。脑袋昏昏沉沉的，倦意将他席卷而去。  
　　  
　　“哎，那个但丁，听说你那边的维吉尔很有钱啊！”蕾蒂穿着她新买的夹克，抢了Dante的草莓圣代外卖，踩着自己的摩托车跳上围墙和但丁坐在一起。  
　　“没错。”但丁点了点头，顺便用薯片从蕾蒂的杯子里挖走一大块凉丝丝的奶油。  
　　“我喜欢有钱人！什么时候介绍给我认识一下啊，再跟穷鬼混下去我的level都要掉光了。”蕾蒂抱怨在下面辛苦砍怪的Dante，用力地戳着杯子里的草莓和冰淇淋。  
　　好好的草莓圣代被弄得沾上薯片碎又被戳得稀巴烂，暴殄天物啊！Dante心痛到无以复加，愤愤不平地吼：“谁是穷鬼！还不是你每次都克扣我的工资！”  
　　“哎呦我的大少爷，那可是你欠我的！我这白纸黑字写得清清楚楚呐！”可恶的葛朗台把杯子塞到但丁手里，像变魔术一样拉出一张绝对超过一米的纸质账单。  
　　精彩的表演。如果不是手没空，但丁一定会给女士用力鼓掌。  
　　Dante一拳揍飞了面前的恶魔，难以理解地看着那个女人：“靠，这种东西你居然随身带，穿那么少真不知道你塞哪儿了！”  
　　“这就不劳您操心了，您老就好好想想怎么让这张纸变短吧。”  
　　但丁又吃惊地看着她把那张巨大的纸变没了。  
　　“怎么可能，你每次都坑我！你这个奸诈的拜金女！我诅咒你嫁不出去！”  
　　“臭小子！你说什么！找抽是不是！”  
　　但丁张大嘴看着蕾蒂掏出她的火箭筒，毫不留情地发射了炮弹，爆炸声中他往自己张大的嘴里又塞了一块薯片。波斯猫升级成非洲狮，好火辣好害怕。  
　　恶魔注意到了墙上的蕾蒂，嘶吼着朝她扑来。她潇洒地掏出一颗手雷，请那只恶魔吃了顿大餐，踩着它被炸飞的脑袋一个空翻跳下围墙，加入战局。  
　　恶魔潮水般涌来。  
　　“怎么这么多，没完没了了。”蕾蒂一边填弹一边抱怨，“恶魔也过万圣节吗？”  
　　“我怎么知道！”Dante决定把万圣节划为最讨厌的节日第一名。  
　　这些恶魔虽然等级不高，但数量多得像被搅了蜂巢的蜜蜂，它们仿佛不知疲倦。清退眼前这波攻击，蕾蒂终于想起自己来的目的，顺手扯过背后Dante的外套擦了擦自己新夹克上溅到的污渍。“我这有单大的，接吗？很轻松哟。”  
　　轻松？Dante白了她一眼，苦哈哈地说：“我有不接的理由吗，老板？”  
　　“这才像话嘛。”蕾蒂笑着满意地拍了拍他的肩膀，像是在赞许一只认真干活的工作犬。她真的没骗他，很轻松的工作，只要他别又顺手拆房子。“我得先去打点一下，就先走了。”她看了眼时间，跨上摩托，扭头对围墙上的但丁说，“下次带他过来玩啊。”  
　　“好，没问题。”但丁摆了摆手，目送她离开。  
　　Dante拄着叛逆，下巴搭在放在刀柄的手背上看着摩托的尾气越来越远。  
　　“有钱真好啊。”  
　　但丁没听清他的嘟哝，挑出一片完整的薯片，问到：“什么好？胸部，还是大腿？”  
　　“她哪来的胸？”  
　　“哈哈哈哈！”但丁笑得薯片差点呛到鼻子里，“我真应该带维吉尔一起来，这是个好地方。”  
　　“哈？好地方，你不是说这里鸡不生蛋鸟不拉屎吗？”Dante挑起一边的眉毛斜视他，刚到的时候他可不是这么说的。  
　　“环境不错，东西也好吃，最重要的是够复古。”  
　　“复古？”  
　　“没有电脑没有网络，难以置信，世界上竟然还有这样的地方！”这里通讯的极限就是电话了，他理解了来之前维吉尔跟他说的“风景秀丽的穷乡僻壤”是什么意思。“让他与世隔绝，整天和恶魔住在一起，不知道他会不会疯掉。”  
　　Dante不晓得他指的疯掉有没有在嘲讽他，他连眼皮都懒得抬：“他疯掉对你有什么好处？”  
　　“没什么好处，就是好奇。”  
　　“你还活着真的是一个奇迹。”  
　　“Nonono，我会长命百岁。”但丁身体摇来摇去，脚在墙上欢快地敲打着，“他才不舍得我死。”  
　　Dante一脸快要吐了的表情。  
　　“羡~慕吗？嫉~妒吗？”  
　　啊，这个混球！真是气不打一处来。  
　　但丁贱兮兮的样子让Dante肯定他就是故意的，忍不住往他的方向连开好几枪，一阵鸡飞狗跳之后，但丁笑得差点从围墙上掉下去。维吉尔跟他说了不能把Vergil的事告诉他，他憋了一肚子秘密被撵到这来，可不就是想欺负他一下。  
　　找准Dante走神的间隙，躲藏在暗处的恶魔发动偷袭。但丁终于不再是只坐在墙头看戏，放下手里的薯片，丢出一枚天使手里剑替Dante打飞了朝他扑去的恶魔的脑壳。他舔了舔沾满咸味薯片粉末的手指，抛出恶魔钩爪捉那只准备逃跑去报信的恶魔，拉回来一脚踩在脚下，掏出白象牙对准它突突跳动的脑仁就是一枪。  
　　脑浆四溅。  
　　两个人眼神撞到一起，同时挑眉一笑。  
　　“2:1。”  
　　“5:3。”  
　　“8:7。”  
　　……  
　　在Dante掏出涅梵后，差点被闪瞎的但丁认输了，默默地从地上捡起两根会发光的恶魔胫骨给自带BGM和舞台特效的Dante打call。  
　　华丽的烟花凭空出现，在激昂的音乐声里临时演出完美谢幕。Dante从恶魔尸体堆成的舞台上下来，但丁蹭过去，左手一巴掌拍在Dante腰上，右手食指抚上涅梵的琴弦，说：“兄弟，太酷了！这武器你从哪搞来的？”  
　　“啊，小家伙你摸哪儿呢。”涅梵捏着嗓子发出娇嗔。  
　　“你的武器还会讲话的？”但丁惊讶地缩回手，又忍不住再摸了摸，“这吉他还是个女人？那你用她的时候岂不是……”  
　　“是啊，你刚才看到的烟花就是她高潮的样子。”Dante一本正经地胡说八道。  
　　“哇哦。”但丁一脸打开了新世界大门的表情，掏出手机给这把时髦到爆炸的吉他拍了照，“我要让维吉尔查查哪里可以搞到这个，真的太赞了！她叫什么？”  
　　“涅梵。”  
　　Dante收起武器，沉默地看着兴高采烈地给维吉尔打电话的但丁。  
　　“哈哈，他说会帮我找找看。”但丁整个人都透着被宠爱之人的欣喜，“不过我不抱太大希望，毕竟在我们那边，同样的东西，本体可能很恶心……”  
　　“如果Vergil有他一半温柔就好了。”他的声音低低的，听上去似乎很平静。  
　　这样想的时候，Dante心里又有几分说不清道不明的茫然，以为自己已经忘了他了，可是那个人就是那么的蛮横霸道不讲道理，明明不在了，却还要以家人的名义困着他的灵魂。心头那点模糊的疼痛像火星一点点的从余烬里烧了起来，让他焦躁不安。  
　　越过同名障碍读懂话里意思的但丁看着他，他轻轻地说：“不是他温柔，只是他爱我罢了。”  
　　但丁陈述事实，却好像伤了某人的心。  
　　Dante的语气变得尖刻：“所以你就随心所欲，任性妄为？”  
　　“他给我这个资格，为什么不呢？”  
　　“你就是个被宠坏的小孩！”  
　　“哈哈，那你是什么？被遗弃在路边纸箱里的小猫小狗？等着那个真命天子来捡你回家？”论抬杠，但丁不会输给任何人。  
　　“你他妈！”  
　　“想打架？我奉陪啊。”但丁欠扁地笑着。  
　　Dante不爽地举起枪，毫不犹豫地扣下扳机，子弹擦过但丁的脸颊，在他的皮肤上划出一道灼伤的红痕后击中他身后的恶魔。但丁往后瞥了一眼，拇指擦过脸颊，伤痕便消失无踪。他说：“你哥是什么样的人，你不清楚吗？”  
　　是啊，他再清楚不过了，那个冷酷的，无情的，自我中心的混蛋。  
　　但丁的天使镰削断了恶魔的双腿，它跪倒在地，像个可怜的祈祷者。他挥刀斩掉它的头颅，不带一丝怜悯。  
　　“你不能让那些冰块飘得太远，一旦他们到了更冷的地方，你就再也看不到他原来的样子了。”他低头蹭着鞋尖上的泥土，Dante没有看见他眼里的后怕，Dante也没有见过维吉尔的疯狂。  
　　“即使原来的样子残忍又冷酷？”Dante的声音干巴巴的，他都认不出自己的声音。  
　　“总比失去他们好吧？”  
　　多么天真！  
　　好像他很想似的，可是那个Vergil！那个Vergil怎么可能服软，就算折断他的双腿，他爬也要爬到目的地。  
　　那个人从很久以前就是这样，他怎么可能在乎别人怎么想，他根本不在乎我怎么想。Dante抿起嘴唇，看着手心，那道疤似乎隐隐作痛。这些年里它总是不断提醒他，自己是多么的没用。他讨厌这种无能为力的感觉，不管杀了多少恶魔救了多少人也无法抵消。难道真的如Vergil所说，这就是人类的缺点吗？  
　　“把自己封闭在坚硬的外壳里，戴起面具面对所有人，不想让人看到他软弱的一面。”但丁揽住Dante的肩膀，把他搂过来撞到一起，“特别是他的弟弟。斯巴达的长子可没那么容易当，不是么？”  
　　“你什么时候变得这么善解人意了？”Dante轻哼一声，“我记得当初你可是做了很不得了的事啊。”  
　　但丁依旧笑得流里流气的，“是，没错。”他坦荡地承认。  
　　事后很久但丁才意识到自己做了什么，而当时的世界混乱得令他根本没有时间多愁善感。  
　　直到那个人再次出现在他的生命里。  
　　那是令人不愿回想的光景，像是某种逼真到极致的幻象，充满刺鼻的血腥味。他站在明亮温暖的阳光底下，心却在冰冷的黑暗里枯萎，身上散发着死亡的味道。死神夺走了他的蓝眼睛，赋以地狱的冥火，他的身体像万年冰川般冰冷，他的血变成剧毒的污泥，他的刀杀伐果断残忍决绝。  
　　最残忍的事实附着在他的伤口上，腐坏，溃烂，变成无法愈合的脓疮。  
　　面对这一切的但丁被某种强烈的情感攫住无法动弹，浑身发抖。他害怕了。他明白破镜无法重圆的道理，他也清楚地知道，他们之间不可能有什么完美的解决方法。但他觉得这次自己应该再努力一点，不管结果如何，这次绝对不能放他走。  
　　他依旧会狠狠地揍那个家伙一顿，打得他满地找牙，还要让他知道，让他知道……  
　　他爱他。  
　　过程是无比痛苦的。  
　　他们一直在考验对方，测试彼此的底线，毫无意义的对抗使他们筋疲力竭、伤痕累累，不断产生的信任危机让他们都痛苦不堪，他们开始质疑这样做的意义，都怀疑自己是不是能走到最后，他们可能并不拥有明天。  
　　而Dante和Vergil面对的问题要比他们简单得多。他们只是闭起眼睛，固执地不去看对方，然后抱怨黑暗为什么如此的漫长。  
　　地面忽然震动起来。  
　　“地震？”但丁问。  
　　Dante摇摇头，头歪向这座小城最高的建筑物——特米尼格。但丁跟着他看过去，问道：“那东西要塌了？”  
　　“我到是真的希望它能塌了，省得天天看着碍眼。”  
　　“拆房子我很有经验，现在去吗？”他看到Dante收回视线，他当然知道他在想什么，又十分皮痒地问，“舍不得啊？”  
　　“哼，你会舍不得一个想要你命的人吗？”  
　　“这个问题我没办法回答你，毕竟我是要人命的那个。”  
　　两人陷入一种复杂的寂静中。  
　　这话题可真他妈尴尬，不过这远比他们当初处理这个问题时好多了。但丁抓了抓后脑勺，掏出烟盒，抽出一支烟递给Dante，被拒绝后优哉游哉地点燃。他把烟雾吹到Dante脸上，看他被熏得皱起脸，然后问他：“如果Vergil回到你身边，你会做什么？”  
　　是啊，我会做什么呢。他也不知道。


End file.
